1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server system and an updating method of firmware, and more particularly to a server system and an updating method of firmware capable of automatically updating firmware of servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because Internet allows computers to connect to each other, a computer can exchange or assess data with another through a network. For example, client ends can communicate with servers in a server system through a network.
Generally, a server system has many nodes each of which can simultaneously operate multiple virtual machines, so as to provide users with various independent work environments. Each node can be determined as an independent computer, which has memories, storage, an operating capability and a networking function, and thus operate its own OS. These nodes can communicate with and transmit data to each other through network equipment. After the server system is disposed with these nodes, these nodes have to be set and arranged. That is, each node has to be installed with its OS, software package data and firmware packet data. Thereby, the server system can operate and provide users with services.
However, if a manufacturer provides a new version of a configuration file which has firmware packet data corresponding to one hardware in one node in the server system, the server system will not automatically update the version of the firmware packet data of the node because can not automatically notify the nodes in the server system that this new version of the firmware packet data has been provided.